


As All We See Will Slip into the Cloud

by ladyblogger



Series: Bleed to Know You're Alive [2]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyblogger/pseuds/ladyblogger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur joins Cobb's team and it has an interesting impact on Eames</p>
            </blockquote>





	As All We See Will Slip into the Cloud

“How you doing there Eames?” Cobb smirked from across the aisle. 

“I’ll make it,” Eames replied, trying to keep his voice light. He hadn’t been feeling well for days, and when you add the stuffiness of a full airplane, and the turbulence, Eames really wasn’t doing as well as he would’ve liked. He was looking forward to going back to Europe after being away for four years. He hadn’t been back across the pond since Mal and Cobb had whisked him away into his new life. The airplane shuddered as the turbulence continued to get worse, rather than better. Eames’ head pounded and his stomach lurched. “Just let this plane ride be over,” he thought to himself miserably. 

“Eames, dear, take some of my Gravol. It pains me to look at you like this,” Mal said, handing over a package of medication, which Eames’ gratefully accepted. 

“Thanks Mal,” and Eames drifted to an almost peaceful sleep. 

He woke up when the Captain was doing his landing announcement. He still felt groggy and tired, but his stomach seemed to have settled a bit and he was really happy that it was time to get off the airplane. He grabbed his bag from under the seat in front of him, and followed the Cobb’s down the aisle. Steve followed close behind, “Don’t worry bro, you’ll be fine”. 

The four of them collected their bags, and met Mal’s father at the arrivals gate. Eames had never met Miles before, but Mal spoke of him often. He was a professor of architecture at the University in Paris. “Papa, this is Mr. Eames and Mr. Burrows,” Mal said after she had hugged and kissed her father.

“Pleasure to meet you Mr. Eames,” Miles said, extending his hand.

“Just Eames is fine, Sir,” he said, reaching his hand out as well, “It’s very nice to meet you, Mal’s told me so much about you”.

“Good things I hope,” Miles joked then turned to Steve, “And Mr. Burrows, pleasure to meet you as well”.

“It’s nice to meet you sir, please call me Steve,” he said, shaking Miles’ hand also. 

“Now that we’ve got the introductions out of the way, how about we get you lot set up,” Miles said as he grabbed Mal’s bag for her. He led the team out of the airport to the car park, “I’ve arranged for two rental cars for you lot,” and he handed Eames and Cobb a set of keys each. Eames pressed the automatic unlock button on the keypad, and the lights on a sleek silver porche lit up, “Miles, sir, thank you, this is fantastic!” Eames could not contain his excitement. 

“Enjoy it Eames, I figured you boys might as well do Paris in style,” Miles replied, opening the passenger door of the small black car next to Eames’ rental for Mal. Eames and Steve hurriedly loaded their bags into the back and jumped in to lap up their new toy with hungry desperation. 

The plan was to go straight from the airport to the warehouse and set up. Following set up, they were invited to Mal’s parents for dinner before checking into the hotel down the street from the warehouse. However, Eames and Steve decided to take the longest route possible to their destination. They took turns driving too quickly on quiet streets, and taking tight turns in high traffic areas. Mal and Cobb beat them there by a full half hour. 

When Steve and Eames finally walked into the warehouse, most of the set up was done. There were 5 desks set up, 5 lounge chairs, and a workbench in the back. “What’s with the extra desk?” Eames inquired, tossing his bag on one of the three remaining unclaimed desks.

“We’re getting a new team mate” Cobb said, “It’s part of the reason I thought we should take this job in Paris. Miles has been keeping his eyes on students with potential and he was just filling me in on what he’s found”.

“A new teammate, how interesting,” Eames thought, “About time”. He had noticed that Cobb was starting to look a little run down lately. He’s been taking on too much. On top of insisting on being the architect, and not allowing anyone else to be the point man, he and Mal have also been taking research jobs on a freelance basis from the army and doing their own research on the side. He also knew that Mal was worried too, and she must be partly behind this new development.

“Yes I was indeed. I think I’ve found you the perfect point man protégé," Miles said peaking everyone’s interest. 

“But I told you I was looking for an Architect” Cobb’s brow furrowed. 

“I know you did, but there aren’t any I am willing to bet my reputation on Dom, but this kid, you should see him. He’s in the library every day, and his research is impeccable. He’s the talk of the faculty,” Miles explained. 

“A kid? Seriously, you think I’m going to let some kid be responsible for the safety and success of my team?” Dom sounded exasperated. 

“At least meet him before you doubt him,” Mal put her hand on Cobb’s arm, “Papa has never steered us wrong before.”

Eames couldn’t help but side with Cobb here. Some university kid is going to come in here, acting like a superstar because his professor’s think the sun shines out of his arse, and if Cobb hasn’t trusted anyone else before, why would he start trusting some random book worm now?

Once they were all settled in at the warehouse, the argument over the kid, who was apparently named Arthur (“what a pompous name” Eames had thought to himself) was forgotten, and they were on the way to Miles’ home for dinner. Mal was exactly like her mother. They had the same facial structure and body type. The only difference was Marie’s hair was pitched black and her lips smaller. She was a friendly woman and an excellent cook. Dinner was fantastic, and the company was even better. The conversation remained light and the topic of work was generally ignored. “How are you enjoying living in America, Eames?” Marie asked as she served chocolate mousse for pudding.

“I am enjoying it so far ma’am. It’s different from England for sure,” he said. And he wasn’t lying. He had really enjoyed his time away from Europe.

“It is different from all of Europe indeed, you’re not as connected over there,” Miles interjected.

“Oh Papa, let’s not get into this again. You knew when I met Dom that we would live over there,” Mal said with a small laugh.

“I still say that he dragged you away,” Miles laughed back.

Eames helped himself to another glass of wine, taking in the healthy banter of a family who loved each other. He wondered to himself if he would ever find someone he could have a family with, to be as Mal put it, “a half of a whole”. He took a large drink from his glass, trying to wipe his mind of these thoughts, he wasn’t really in a position to find anyone right now, and he’s been fine alone this long.

The next morning he met the other three in the lobby of their hotel. “I’m going to meet Miles at the university and talk to the kid,” Cobb explained once they were convened, “I’ll meet you three at the warehouse around noon, with or without a new point man.”

“What do you want us to do? You haven’t given us a job or mark yet, and the warehouse is already set up” Steve said.

“I gave Mal some scenarios I want you guys to run through when I’m gone,” Cobb kissed Mal on the cheek, “I’ll see you in a few hours” and he left.

Eames walked with Mal and Steve the few blocks to the warehouse. The three of them chatted lightheartedly the whole way. Steve explained that he was starting to get serious with his girlfriend Tiffany. Eames immediately felt sorry for making fun of her stripper name when Steve first said he was going on a date with a barista from Starbucks, “I’m really happy for you mate, truly” and he patted Steve on the shoulder. He tried not to think that his best friend was moving ahead with his life, and Eames was still going at it alone. 

“You should have dinner with us when we get back” Steve beamed at him, “I gotta make sure my best bro approves”. Eames knew that while Steve was joking, he was still a little bit serious, and whatever Eames said about her would be taken into serious consideration. 

They arrived at the warehouse and settled themselves at their desks, the last one still remained empty. “What kind of scenarios does Cobb want us to run this time, love?” Eames asked once he’d removed his jacket and booted up his laptop. 

“Dom wanted us to test out integrating two entirely different locations,” Mal grabbed the PASIV “He wants us to test the reactions of the projections to a valley on the top of a mountain, that sort of thing”.  
So for the next two and a half hours she, Steve, and Eames ran experiment after experiment. When Eames woke up from a marshy desert, Cobb was back. He was standing in the corner with who Eames’ could only assume was the kid, Arthur.

He could tell that Arthur was younger than him by a few years. He had that eager look in his brown eyes that most university students have, and his hair was slicked back smoothly. He was wearing a blue striped sweater over a white collared shirt. His dark jeans were fitted but still fell loosely against his thighs and over his clean black shoes. Eames found himself unable to look away from the newcomer, taken aback by how much he enjoyed what he was seeing. 

“You guys are awake!” Cobb led his conversation partner closer to the now rising members of his team, “I want you guys to meet Arthur. Arthur the beautiful lady over there is my wife Mal, the guy in the baseball hat is Steve, and this guy in the horrible pink shirt is Eames”. Arthur shook everyone’s hand when Cobb introduced them. When Arthur took Eames’ hand his, Eames felt his heart jump and he was unable to speak, so he nodded instead. “What the bloody hell is happening to me?” He thought miserably to himself. He stayed silent when Cobb filled the others in on Arthur’s successful interview and potential to be a point man worth keeping around. He inspected Arthur carefully and deduced that his strange reaction to the new guy was a side effect of the Somnacin and he’d talk to Steve about adjusting the compound a touch in confidence later. 

After the introductions were out of the way, Cobb finally explained the job to them. The head of security at the Louvre wanted to hire them as a private detective service to determine if one of the guards who only worked there 7 months before quitting had anything to do with the paintings that were now missing from the basement.

Eames was glad that they had a long time to get ready, that the kid had a long time to get ready. Cobb had been the best point man Eames had worked with, he was so good that Eames rarely worked with anyone else because he had been spoiled. “The kid better bring it,” He thought to himself.

And Arthur brought it. He was even smarter than Miles had implied. He was incredibly detail oriented and meticulous. Although Eames felt like he shouldn’t be surprised, the kid dressed that way as well. He always had his hair neatly slicked back and his shirts never had a wrinkle. For the first time in his life, Eames felt shabby. His shirts always had a wrinkle somewhere, his pants fitting a little too loosely to be fashionable, and the loud patterns that he loved so dearly, looked less crisp and sharp next to Arthur’s dark blacks and bright whites. 

Arthur was nice enough, a little intense yes, but he appeared to be making an effort to be friendly. He and Cobb had hit it off from the start, and Eames could tell they would become friends like he was with Steve. The difference with Arthur and Cobb was there was a bigger age gap between the two of them than there was with Eames and Steve. He and Steve were still roughly in the same place in their lives, where Cobb was a few paces ahead of the younger Arthur. Seven years older than Arthur, Cobb is acting like an older brother and father rolled into one, Eames notices while sitting at his desk, distracted from the notes on his mark by Cobb and Arthur talking in the corner. Excitement in both their eyes. They are comfortable with each other, Eames can see it through their body language, the way Arthur has been slowly coming undone throughout their conversation, his jacket discarded first, followed but his tie being loosened, to now, slowly rolling his shirt sleeves up to his elbows. Eames didn’t notice he was staring until Mal leaned on the edge of his desk looking at him with a small smile on her lips. “Arthur certainly is wonderful isn’t he?” she asks innocently. “I, um, suppose ya, he’s catching on rather quickly isn’t he,” he says dropping his eyes back to his notes as a slight flush appears on his checks. Mal raises an eyebrow at him, then lets out a small chuckle and says “yes, he is”. She lays a hand on his shoulder, gives it a small squeeze and goes over to talk to Cobb. 

He couldn’t understand why he constantly had to remind himself not to stare, he couldn’t understand why his face flushed crimson whenever Mal noticed. He also had no bloody idea why it was sometimes so hard to just talk to Arthur. He remembered their first conversation vividly. He had just finished asking Steve to look into the Somnacin side effect he felt and was heading back to his desk to start looking into the files on the security guard Cobb had given him earlier. “So Eames, is that a first name or a last name?” Arthur had turned around in his chair to look at Eames. “Oh, ya, um, it’s my last name actually, but nobody uses my first name, never have. Well, except Harrison but that was a long time ago” Eames said, wishing he could take back that last bit. Why did he blabber about Harrison to some random kid he just met, he barely even brings him up to Mal. “Well what’s your first name, maybe I’ll use it too” Arthur said, Eames supposed he was trying to be friendly. “Edward, pretentious little name isn’t it?” Eames smiled, hoping he could start having a regular conversation like a normal person now. “I actually like it, but I guess if you prefer Eames, I’ll stick with that,” and then he swiveled his chair to face his work again. Eames finally took a seat in his chair, slightly stunned. “What was that?” he thought to himself. He gave his head a shake and looked into the files.

An hour or so into reading over every file on his desk, Eames noticed Arthur turn around again, “So what do you think of those files?” Arthur asked, sounding both timid and eager. 

“Do you mean these ones?” He motioned to the one in his hand. 

“Ya, I mean those ones,” Arthur grinned at him. 

“That was the single most idiotic question I could’ve asked” Eames thought to himself. What was wrong with him today? Maybe the Somnacin reaction was worse than he thought. “They’re very detailed, and thorough, Cobb’s really stepped it up for this job. Probably to show you the level of perfection he expects from a point man,” Eames said, hoping it would redeem a bit of his dignity. 

“I’m glad you think so, but that’s not Cobb’s work, it’s mine,” Arthur’s face was smug, and Eames felt his blood rush a bit. 

“This kid needs to chill out or he’s going to get hit,” Eames thought to himself. The worst kind of point men, in his opinion, were the cocky ones, they always think too highly of themselves and miss the important things. “Well you did good work on the security guard, but the research is far from complete, you’ve still got a ton of work to do,” Eames said, rising from his chair. He noticed Arthur’s face fell a bit, and he could feel his cold stance melt a little bit, the kid was new and he was good, perhaps he’s been too hard on him. “Do you want a coffee? I was going to go put on a pot,” he asked hoping to ease the tension. 

“Ya that would be great, I take it black with a little sugar if it’s not too much trouble,” Arthur said, a smile creeping back onto his face. Eames saw the smile and felt himself match it instantly. He headed for the back counter where they had set up an office style kitchen wondering what it was about this guy that made him react so drastically. He’d always been very reserved and put very little of himself on display, especially to people he’d just met, but Arthur was different, and Eames could not figure out why.

“Hey dude, did you seriously make coffee and not take my order?” Steve approached Eames as he was putting sugar in Arthur’s mug. 

“Oh right, sorry, wasn’t thinking,” Eames grabbed another mug for Steve who was now looking at him looking concerned.

“Are you ok?” he asked, “You don’t seem yourself today. Maybe you should go back to the hotel and lie down or something.”

“Ya you know what, I am going to do that, I guess I’m reacting stranger than I thought,” Eames said, handing Steve a steaming mug, “Would you bring that one to Arthur, I’m going to go tell Cobb I’m splitting.”

“Sure man, call if you need something,” Steve gave him a concerned smile, and grabbed Arthur’s mug off the counter. Eames told Cobb he was leaving, and he’d see him tomorrow, before he left and walked the few blocks back to the hotel, alone and lost in thought. 

It was a strange first day for sure.

But that was a month and a half ago, and he was then snapped back to the present when he heard a hissing sound followed by “Oh shit,” from Steve behind him. He turned around to see Steve frantically trying to put out a small fire with his cup of coffee. Luckily the flames were very small and there was no damage, because Eames couldn’t help laughing, “Steve, you twat, what’ve you gone and done now?”

“Shut up Eames, Someone put paper too close to my magic station and I didn’t notice” Steve said, starting to mop up the mess.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Eames heard Arthur say from behind him, “Wait, sorry, did you just call that your magic station?” Arthur snorted.

“I assure you he did, he thinks he’s so special with his beakers and his little Bunsen burners,” Eames said, shaking with laughter now. Arthur howled with laughter, and Eames could barely breathe, even Steve started to chuckle. 

“Well fuck this, let’s call it a day and grab a beer,” Steve said having cleaned up the mess, “It’s not like any of us are all that focused now anyway.”

So the three of them collected their things and went back to the hotel. They each went to their respective rooms with the intention of meeting up at the hotel bar right away. Eames dropped off his bag and decided to leave his jacket behind, he’d be fine in just his lime green shirt and brown pants. He headed back out to the elevator, and Arthur was already standing there waiting. He had also discarded his jacket and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows, his top button undone. He was reading something on his phone and didn’t notice Eames approach, “I didn’t know you were on this floor too” Eames said casually, how he hadn’t noticed before he had no idea.

Arthur laughed distractedly and replied, “Ya, coincidence,” not looking up from his phone, his eyebrows pinched in what looked like frustration.  
“Is there a problem?” Eames asked, hoping he wasn’t prying. 

“Well not any more apparently,” Arthur said shoving his phone in his pocket, his expression still tough. Eames gave him a questioning look and Arthur sighed, “I was kinda seeing this girl Laura at school and she wanted to do something tonight, but I told her I was hanging with you guys, and she basically told me to fuck off and never talk to her again.” 

“Seems like a bit of an overreaction to me,” Eames said, because it did, why would she throw away someone like Arthur? He was a good guy, much better than he was. 

“Ya, I don’t know, this wasn’t our first fight and she was pretty high maintenance, so I’m not really that torn up about it. It just sucks feeling alone I guess” Arthur shrugged, his face turning from cold to sad, Eames saw his mouth twitch and he had an overpowering feeling that he just wanted to pull Arthur in and tell him everything would be ok. 

But he knew that would probably be considered very weird so he settled for giving him a light punch on the shoulder and “We’ll go have a drink and you’ll forget all about her, boys nights with me and Steve are never boring.” Just then there was a ding, and the doors to the empty elevator. Eames followed Arthur in, and then reached in front of him to select the lobby from the collection of impressive buttons.  
As he did so he felt his blood surge and his palms start to sweat. There was very little space between their bodies and Eames felt electricity flowing through him. There was something about being alone in an elevator with someone he had always found exhilarating, but in the past he’d only felt this with women. He quickly pressed the button and as casually as he could, and he shuffled a few paces away from Arthur. The distance stopped the feeling of the charge, but the memory wouldn’t slip away as quickly. “What they bloody fuck?” He thought, not for the first time, nor he assumed would be the last.  
When the elevator finally hit the lobby he led Arthur out and towards the bar. 

Steve was already there sitting at a table, a beer in hand and two more on the table, “’Bout time you guys got here! I was starting to think I was going to have to drink all these myself!” 

Eames smiled at Steve, pushing the weird event of the elevator to the back of his mind, he was sure he was just crazy, “Have I ever left you hanging?” 

“Well there was that one time in Cairo when you dived into a garbage bin and let an angry mob of projections rip me to pieces, so I’d have to say, yes, yes you have you dick” Steve said, taking a swig of his beer. 

“Alright you bugger, I’ll rephrase that, have I ever left you hanging when alcohol was involved?” Eames said settling into his own chair and starting on his own beer. 

“If you put it that way than no, you haven’t.” Steve looked to Arthur, “I just kinda assumed you were a beer drinker, but I never really asked”

“Beer’s great” Arthur smiled, “Thank you”

After that, Eames felt much more comfortable. It was just a night out with Steve, they hadn’t had one since they’d been in France and it was about time. Eames tried to not think about how he might have been looking at Arthur even if it was Steve who was talking, he tried not to notice how Arthur’s collarbone developed a thin layer of sweat on it as the night progressed, he just tried not to notice any of it. 

By around one, Steve was properly pissed, Arthur was red in the face mumbling something about being better off without Laura, and Eames’ eyes were starting to droop, “Alright I think I’d better get ya to bed there love,” Eames said when Steve’s elbow slipped and he slammed his face into the table.

“Whatevers y-you want broskiii,” Steve slurred out, he giggled to himself. After Steve got shot down by the blonde bombshell a few hours earlier, his response was to focus on drinking everything in sight, and now Eames’ felt like he should take care of his friend. 

“Want some help there?” Arthur asked.

“Ya actually, he can be a little bit of an arse when I try to lead him anywhere,” Eames replied, as he grabbed one of Steve’s arms and threw it over his shoulder. Arthur did the same on Steve’s other side and the two of them basically carried their friend to his room.

“Thankfully he’s on the ground floor,” Arthur grunted as he struggled with the door to Steve's room, "It would be so much worse if there were stairs or an elevator involved."

Eames was reminded of the earlier elevator experience and his back stiffened, luckily Arthur was focused on the door so he didn’t notice, “Couldn’t agree more,” They dropped Steve on the bed who started to snore immediately, “but I’ve never had to worry about that with Steve.”

“And why not?” Arthur asked, leading the way out of the room.

“Because he’s afraid of heights, he never talks about it, but it’s a scream to see him high up. He always requests a bottom floor room,” Eames said, chuckling at the memory of the one time Steve ended up on the 30th floor of an office building for a meeting with a client. Eames noticed that he and Arthur were now heading in the direction of the elevators and panicked a little bit, “You know what I’m just going to take the stairs, I don’t think the elevator is such a good idea” He then practically ran to the door marked stairs and threw open the door. When he entered the stairwell he noticed that Arthur hadn’t followed him. He made his way up the six flights of stairs slowly, not thinking about when Arthur’s hand brushed against his arm while they were carrying Steve, or how he had laughed at all of Arthur’s jokes, even the ones that weren’t all that funny. It was weird that he noticed those things at all, and it would be even weirder to think about them. When he finally made it back to his room and collapsed into bed, he had rationalized that Arthur was a friend and that maybe he should call that brunette from the bar who wrote her number on his hand earlier. 

The next day, Eames woke up with a pounding headache, and his mouth was dry. He got up slowly, feeling like death, and dragged himself to the sink, and filled a glass with water. He gulped it down like a man who had just returned from the desert. He repeated this a couple more times before he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to Steve wearing last night’s pants and a tshirt Eames’ recognised as one of his that Steve had borrowed months ago. 

Steve pushed open the door all the way and let himself in, “I brought you something.” He threw a bottle of asprin at Eames before collapsing into a chair. 

Eames washed three down with the last of the water from his glass, “We should get some breakfast,” he suggested.

“Bacon, I want bacon,” Steve murmured before slowly rising again, “We should grab Arthur, see if he wants to join us”.

“He’s just down the hall,” Eames said slipping off his shirt from last night, but deciding replacing it was going to require too much effort so he lead Steve out of the room and down the hall in his beater.

They got to Arthur’s room and convinced him to join them for breakfast. The three of them really were a sight, Steve was wearing dark sunglasses and his clothes were wrinkled and his shirt was half tucked in. Eames had tattoos poking out from underneath his beater and his shoes were untied. Arthur, for once, was not put together, he was wearing sweat pants with holes in the knees and a t-shirt that looked to be a couple sizes too big for him. When they were seated at a table, they looked at each other and laughed. Breakfast was just what they needed to cure their hangover, and Eames’ needed to know he could act normally around Arthur while this weird fascination passed. The rest of the day they spent eating junk food and watching crappy action movies in Steve’s room.

For the next week, things were basically normal, and Eames was relieved. Steve didn’t set anything else on fire, and everyone’s work was going smoothly. The only real change was that Eames noticed he and Arthur had fallen into a kind of comfortable routine. Every morning Arthur would stop by Eames’ room and they would take the elevator to the lobby and meet up with Steve. There hadn’t been any weird surges of electricity in these rides, but Eames never pushed the button. The three of them would walk to work together, and meet up with the Cobb’s. Around ten, Arthur would make coffee for himself and Eames, and around three, Eames would return the favour. At the end of the day the three went for dinner and then back to the hotel. Eames was happy. 

About nine days after their night out, they got a call from Cobb at dinner. He wanted the team to meet early the next day because their employer requested they do the job the day after tomorrow.  
When they were heading back to the hotel that night, Eames noticed that Arthur looked really pale, “Don’t worry, love, tomorrow will go just fine.”

“Ya I hope so, I really don’t want to let, uh, Cobb down” Arthur looked at his shoes, “I just don’t want to fail anybody.”

“We’ve all been there, it’s ok. It’s a team game, we’ll get it done” Eames gave him a small wink. They entered the hotel lobby together, “I’m going to take the stairs again, to, ugh, clear my head a bit. I’ll meet you tomorrow for the job,” and he left Arthur outside the elevator.

The next morning they met in the warehouse, bright and early, at four am and Cobb went over the plan one more time. They were going to break into the security guards home with the help of the maid they’d bought off, and drug his morning coffee. The plan was to get in and get the job done in his home, so when he woke up, he would just assume he over slept. Once they were under, they had a limited time to work with, as Arthur had discovered the mark had trained his projections against extraction. Steve was not going under, he was going to stand watch at the house, Cobb was going to lead the mark to deposit the truth in a bank vault, Mal was supposed to break into the vault. Eames was going to be the dreamer, and he and Arthur were to stick together and keep the projections away from Mal and the bank.  
They were in the mark’s home by five am, and as usual he awoke to the alarm on his coffee maker at 5:15. So far everything was going to plan. He was passed out in his chair, and Steve was setting up the PASIV machine. Eames grabbed two IVs, one for himself, and one for Arthur. “Here love, let me,” he kneeled next to Arthur who sat pale faced in his chair, “You’ll be fine, I’ll see you on the other side” and Arthur drifted off to sleep. Then Eames hooked himself in, determined to stay focused and not let Arthur distract him. 

He woke up at a golf club, a few tables over from Cobb and the mark. Arthur was sitting there with him watching the mark fiercely. “Careful love, you don’t want to draw attention to yourself” Eames warned, “finish that glass of water and smile, I’m going to get the check, then we are slowly and calmly going to leave, understand?”

“Ya, ya ok” Arthur said, choking down the water as instructed. Eames paid the bill and led Arthur out. When making the plans, Mal suggested they move on foot initially and then move to a car when they were detected. She rationalized that the projections wouldn’t be looking for people casually walking the streets. So that’s what he and Arthur did for about an hour. They had been walking through a farmers market when the first shot was fired. “Get down!” Eames directed Arthur. A few more shots whizzed by the apple cart they were crouched behind. “Stay low and head for that alley way across the street four blocks down” Eames said, pointing behind him, “I’ll be right with you.”

Arthur took off , Eames shot back at their assailants, hitting both of his targets, before running full tilt after Arthur. The farther they ran, the more projections there seemed to be after them. They darted into the alley, the projections only two blocks behind them now. “I had no idea militarized projections would be in such good shape” said Arthur panting as he leaned against the wall of the alley trying to catch his breath. 

“Darling, you’ve haven’t seen anything yet” Eames responded as he peered around the corner taking in the projections storm the street, burning cars, and busting windows as the approached the small alley Arthur had lead them into. All he could hope was that Mal and Dom had taken advantage of the projections focus on himself and Arthur. “I’m going to go out there and lead them farther away, you follow this alley to the other side, meet up with Cobb and make sure the job is bloody well done so we can get the hell out of here” Eames directed Arthur. 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, they’ll be all over you.” 

“Don’t worry darling, I will lead them on a merry chase and see you when this ordeal is over” said Eames with a quick smile just before he darted back out into the street. As he ran off, he couldn’t help but smile at himself for his little banter with Arthur. He knew it was the wrong place, wrong time, but he couldn’t help think he’d never felt like this for anyone else in his life.


End file.
